Princesses and Sweethearts
by It's me get over it
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away... The Empire has fallen! Peace is more easily won than it is found. An ex-smuggler struggles to find his peace and his home. A story with familiar faces but in a brand new place. Basically a Hayffie story set in the Star Wars universe.
_This idea has been knocking around my head since the Force Awakens came out and it spawned a plethora of other ideas, but this one was both the shortest and quickest to come out. I'd like to say I'm going to get some of these other ideas out, but I doubt I could get done before Episode IX is released..._

 _I haven't put this as a full cross over because although it stars people from the Star Wars Universe it doesn't delve into any char_ _acter development for them. This is very much a putting characters from the Hunger Games stories within the Star Wars Universe and how I think that would play out. Well, one way it could play out._

 _If you enjoy this, please take the time to review- reviews inspire me to keep going and that the weird ideas that cross my mind are worth slugging out to stories._

 _I feel the need to add a disclaimer is almost pointless- Do you think this is approaching cannon? Do you think I'm making money from this? REALLY? Are you even reading this? [that being said I did try and make details as close to SW cannon as would fit within the changes to the Universe I was making and the facts 'Wookiepedia' supplied me with as confusing and contradictory as they seemed at times]_

* * *

 **Princesses and Sweethearts**

Haymitch looked around the bustling party wondering what the hell he was doing _voluntarily_ coming to another one of these. Sure the Empire had finally fallen a year ago; the Panem Sector was under the democratic rule of an elected leader; and to top it off he hadn't been considered a wanted man in all that time too. But that didn't change the question of why he bothered to come to this thing today.

"Abernathy! You old scoundrel, I didn't think you'd actually come," a jovial voice called.

Haymitch turned and saw the reason he'd come today.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for an open bar," he joked saluting one of his old smuggling buddies with his drink.

Not that it was an alcoholic drink, but the former smuggler didn't want to appear soft before his old comrade. Forced sobriety had left him crippled during the worst of the War, maybe if he'd just gone easy on it like she'd begged him to then maybe…

A growl coming from behind him was the only warning he got before Haymitch found his feet removed from the ground in a Wookie-hug. He should have known; where you find Han Solo, Chewbacca is never far behind.

"Hey Chewie, it's great to see you too."

The Kashyykian let out a series of growls and roars that had the two men with him grinning.

"I'd thought I'd give the look a try. Might make me look more mature; distinguished," Haymitch replied, self-consciously running a hand over his beard.

"Looks more like something crawled onto your face and died," Han laughed.

Haymitch gave him a playful shove. Haymitch didn't like talking about it, but his hands haven't been as steady since Coin forced his sobriety.

Han's face became sombre, "I heard about what happened in the Panem Sector. I'm sorry about your home planet."

Haymitch's jaw clenched. He didn't like to think about what his home world went through. He had enough ghosts haunting his nightmares as it was. And one face, not even from home, kept him awake the most. What wouldn't he give to get lost in her blue eyes and have the chance to run his fingers through her golden blond hair one more time? To know he hadn't failed her and had kept that promise.

But he did. He failed her.

Those kids she did everything to protect were getting better too. He was going to have to come up with something good to tell the boy about why she wouldn't visit when he stopped letting Haymitch brush off his questions about her. Once the boy was a bit better he'd say something; a bit older and able to understand. Yeah, right- he'd been saying that for nearly a year now.

Chewie's next comment broke him out of the dark thoughts his mind had wondered to.

"I am not a nerf herder!" he defended himself, fighting a chuckle -unlike Han, who wasn't even trying to stop his laughter. "They are birds; they lay eggs, have a lot less meat on them; and its called raising them, not herding."

Haymitch knew he was going to get teased regardless. But Han looked good. The last year has been good for him. That girl of his was doing him good. And of all people; Leia Organa! Princess Leia, that is. He was glad she'd fallen for Han. Leia needed someone like Han to keep her on her toes and not any of those pompous politicians.

"Hey, I should introduce you to a buddy of mine; he was a moisture farmer before he became a Rebel Fighter. Maybe he can give you some tips."

"Real funny Solo. You know, not everyone can knock up a Princess and live the easy life."

"You think this is easy?" Han cried indignantly. "This is the eighth function I've had to attend _this week_ , and is the first I've been allowed to invite who _I wanted_. Not forgetting, I'm the one having to deal with a hormonal, force-sensitive pregnant woman every day! _And_ that's not even mentioning the fact that she has grounded me, and everyone follows her orders because of her role in the Rebel Alliance." Han grabbed Haymitch's jacket and pulled him close. "I haven't left this planet in four months! I'm going crazy!"

"I'm not so sure you were sane to begin with," Haymitch commented freeing his jacket from the Corellian's grip. Chewie gave a noise of agreement. "And what the hell do you mean 'force-sensitive'? You believe in that Jedi-fairytale-crap now?"

Han and Chewie were quiet and shared a long look between each other. Haymitch felt like he'd missed something huge.

"Yeah, I do," Han answered softly.

Haymitch couldn't help but scoff. Ignoring the Wookie's growl of disapproval he let his mouth run off on him.

"That cooikie religion? I know we all saw some weird and hard to explain shit at the hands of the Emperor and his puppet Vader but it was smoke and mirrors to make them seem all powerful. It was just lies and crap, Han. You're too smart to fall for that kind of con."

Han looked into the desperate grey eyes of his friend. Han knew Haymitch couldn't stand a bar of any religion after the Empire took the life of his whole family; after his home-world suffered under the ruling of Moff Snow and turned him into a wanted criminal for doing Snow's bidding. But there was a new ghost in his eyes now.

The last time Han had seen him there was a spark in him- a light. Now he looked like a shell of the man who used to race the Telsa Run against him- hell, of the man who met him for re-supplies before they went to Hoth.

"I know," he reassured, "I know. 'There's no point praying in an organised religion to a being that ain't even there', I haven't forgotten Mags' words of wisdom. But it's not a religion like that, it's… it's more like a philosophy." Han looked a bit lost halfway through his explanation. "Listen, I know I can't explain it proper. But I do know this; it's real. Let's find Leia or Luke; they can explain it better than I can, they actually understand it too."

Haymitch scoffed again but did follow Han when he turned to walk around the greater party area looking for either sibling.

"What changed you Han?" Haymitch asked after a few steps. "You were as big a sceptic as they come, and now…"

"Luke Skywalker," Han answered simply. Haymitch gave him a look demanding further rationalization. "The things I've seen him do, both from afar and in person… It beggars belief. When I've been with him while he's accessed the Force to do things or teach others to access the Force, the very area around us is… it's like there's-"

"A charge in the air?" Haymitch supplied. "You know there's a trick to that; it's called a portable electromagnetic charger."

"It's like that, but _different_. I've been around one of those when someone pulled a con, and it fills the air like that, but feels completely different." Han knew he sounded desperate, but he didn't know how to explain it. "Okay, we were in the Falcon doing a sweep of one of the core systems to make sure there were no more Imperial Star Destroyers lurking around. Luke picks out a planet in a system of five-"

"And finds the ship," Haymitch cuts in. "That's a classic set up."

"No," Han continues. "We find a downed Destroyer on the scans, but no life signs. Luke insists we go in closer. So, we do. Closer scans still find no life signs. Luke persistently claims there is someone alive there. To shut him I agree to go check the ship, tell him I'll give him half an hour to find them then we're leaving.

"So after watching him open the hanger doors _from inside the Falcon_ , Chewie and I follow him to make sure it isn't a trap of some sort. Fortunately it wasn't. Instead we find a woman buried under all this fallen debris in their holding cells; _alive_. We rush her back to the ship and get her to a medical vessel. Then it turns out she had been an advisor to Aaldaran before the Senate was disbanded and had known Leia for most of her life. They had given her up for dead six months ago when none of their informants could figure out where she was.

"That was the day I started believing in the Force," Han finished softly. He looked around the room and started steering Haymitch towards a quieter area. "Come on. Leia said I could invite you because she wanted to meet you."

"Meet me?" Haymitch laughed. "Han, I've known Princess Organa since she we was a teen! I did some her first smuggling gigs for her."

"For me?" a voice chortled. "We both know who you were risking your neck to see and impress."

"I wasn't trying to impress anyone," Haymitch denied a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Leia laughed and opened her arms expecting a hug. Haymitch gave a huff of annoyance, but embraced the pregnant woman warmly.

"Congratulations Your Highness. I don't know which thought I find most disturbing; that this is a mini-you; a mini-Han; or the fact that it's a mix of you two!"

Leia grinned at the ex-smuggler and rubbed a hand over her protruding stomach. "Oh I've had the same thoughts myself. But a mini-me wouldn't be that bad. I was an angel as a child."

"Ha. You're forgetting I was charged by your father to make sure you and your friends didn't get into too much trouble on your seventeenth birthday. I've had smuggling jobs on Core Planets, hell, Imperial Destroyers that were less dangerous!" Haymitch pointed an accusing finger at the former Royalty.

"It was only dangerous because you kept picking a fight with anyone who gave us a second glance. Well, one of us, anyways," Leia smugly retorted.

"I shouldn't have waisted my time should I?"

"Oh she loved it; you both did. That's part of what made it equally annoying and amusing."

"Well, glad to have entertained you so," Haymitch muttered, attempting to be annoyed, but too amused at his own memories to pull it off.

Leia just rolled her eyes, grinning. She gestured back to where she'd been seated and Haymitch nodded following her back to a curtained off area she's been happily seated in away from most of the functions noise.

"Maybe you can settle something for me," Leia began with a relived sigh when she was seated again.

Haymitch eyed her warily. "Maybe. Shoot."

"When did you two properly become exclusive? I know if I asked when you dated you'd say you never did, but you were together; on and off; for years."

Han watched the return of the dark cloud over his childhood friend's aurora. Whoever they were talking about was the light he'd lost. An uncomfortable silence descended on the quartet. Leia looked pensive, but not shocked by his change.

"After the battle of Yavin," Haymitch eventually said softly. "Her status was revealed to the Empire, so there was no point in hiding anymore. She moved onto the _Miockingjay_ and that was that. Then we joined up with Coin and she threw me in detox and by the time I got out she was missing. It was days away from Endor and I had to have our kids' backs in that," he defended his actions.

Haymitch's hand shook as he spoke. His craving for something alcoholic hit him harder than it ever had in the last year he'd been sober. He ran a hand across his mouth to try and push the craving away. It didn't work. Man did he want to drown those memories away.

"And… and no trace of her was found after. I'm sorry Your Highness; she's gone."

Leia didn't look mad or upset at what Haymitch said. Instead he could see sympathy in her eyes.

"When was the last time you spoke with Ambassador Heavensbee?" she asked softly.

The change of topic threw Haymitch. What has that got to do with anything?

"Months ago. Once the boy was given a clear bill of health I've not taken another of his calls."

The couple exchanged a long look and Haymitch couldn't read the expression that crossed Han's face.

"Right, that makes much more sense," Han joyfully exclaimed.

Haymitch distractedly heard the curtain being moved, but didn't pay it much thought still trying to figure out what Han was saying, until he heard a gasped, " _Haymitch?_ "

He knew that voice. He _knew_ it! But that was impossible!

Standing and turning to face the doorway Haymitch felt like time slowed. That couldn't be right! His grey eyes drank in the sight before him: blue eyes wide in her own shock; blond hair cut short, shorter than he's ever seen her wear; thin body noticeable only to him, even wrapped up in clothes that were far more simple than he'd ever seen her wear. It was still _her_.

Where time had slowed a moment before it felt like it suddenly skipped; one moment they were staring at each other across the room, the next he held her in his arms. Haymitch couldn't tell you who moved to whom, but he had her in his arms. That's all that mattered to him.

He buried his noise in her neck and his senses were flooded by her smell. The florally sent that was her. He could feel her breath on his neck. Her voice ghosting the sound of his name, in that way only she would ever say it

She was _alive_!

He couldn't believe it. Pulling back he ran his fingers over her face; her cheeks; her nose; her lips. The vision of her before him blurred. Blinking repeatedly and quickly didn't help and he refused to admit to the lump he could feel growing at the back his throat.

He wasn't on the brink of crying; there was just something in his throat and the room was blurry. Yeah that's what it was.

"Effie," he chocked out, relief like he'd never known coursing through him.

Her lips stretched into a smile under his fingers and he couldn't take it any longer. Leaning in he captured her lips. An instant was all it took for her to respond him. Her sigh was even sweeter than he'd remembered and for the first time in over a year he felt alive all the way into his soul; his very being.

Her hands came up to run through his hair and Haymitch dropped his hands to her waist; he pulled her as close to his body as he could. Familiar desire coursed through his veins; her body could affect him in a way no other could.

"This is like watching your parents make out," Han's exclamation broke through Haymitch's daze.

He pulled back from Effie and glared at the three at the table; two grinning back and one looking slightly disgusted. Chewie made a series of growls at his long time friend and Han paused at the comment.

"I guess that's a fair statement. I don't know how Luke put up with us Princess."

"Because I only have one sister and I can sense how happy you make her," a new voice threw in from just this side of the curtain. "Just like how I can sense this child will be a powerful Force-user."

"Luke, you made it," Liea greeted the new comer warmly.

"Yeah, I found the perfect place! And, thanks to some administrator genius," the new guy threw a charming smile at Effie that Haymitch didn't like the look of, "I have spoken to a few people and will have more than enough to secure finical backing. I should have the Academy open by the end of the year!"

"Oh Luke that's wonderful!" "Well done Luke!" "Congratulations Buddy!"

Effie stepped away from Haymitch and hugged the dirty blond guy. Haymitch felt something ugly stir in him.

The guy looked up from Effie's shoulder, and Haymitch could see a pain hidden in his eyes, but there was also a light, an undisturbed innocence that Haymitch had never had. He couldn't compete with something like that.

"You must be Haymitch Abernathy," the man said offering his hand. "I've heard so much about you I feel like I already know you."

A bit reluctantly Haymitch shook his hand. Effie returned to his side and slid her hand into his. His shoulders relaxed and the ugly thing that had clenched in his stomach lessened at her gesture.

"Haymitch this is Luke Skywalker, he found and save me," Effie introduced them.

"With Han and Chewie," the blond quickly added.

Haymitch looked over at his old friend and saw him nod to his silent question. Effie was the woman from the story earlier.

"Well, thank _you_." Haymitch began his voice slightly gruff. "I don't think I can express how much it means to me to find out she's alive."

"We did try to contact you. That is to say; we informed Ambassador Heavensbee to try and contact you," Liea added still seat at the table.

"Plutarch knows? How long?" Haymitch pressed.

"Five months," Luke answered looking between his sister and friends nonchalantly.

A look of thunder crossed his face. "Excuse, I have to go punch Ambassador Heavensbee in the face."

"Hey, hey, hey," Han called quickly blocking Haymitch's path to the larger room. "You said so yourself, you stopped taking his call months ago!"

"And he probably knows the same thing I do," Liea commented. "That informing you would mean having to find another advisor as brilliant as Effie. And that isn't really possible, given the current state of affairs."

"You exaggerate my influence. I don't so that much," Effie dismissed.

"Sweetheart, I don't pay attention to politics, as a rule, but even I know you're in high demand," Han threw in.

Chewie growled something that had Effie blushing.

"Thank you Chewie, but I think it's a bit early to say all my future prospects and plans."

"Is it?"

"I wouldn't want to presume Haymitch. It's been over a year."

"I've been in a hellish haze for that time; I'm more than ready to come out of it," Haymitch stated looking directly into her eyes. "Besides, Peeta has been asking after you."

"He's a good boy. I've missed him, and Katniss." Effie sighed wistfully. "I guess that means I'm retiring from public life." The two shared an excited grin. "I'm ready to see them. Take me home Haymitch."

 _Home._ Yeah home with her sounded very good.


End file.
